


Can you see the real me, doctor?

by Macaron



Series: And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Retirementlock, sort of because they still work sometime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: “E’ un tumore?”“No non è un tumore, cazzo. Ci vedo solo meno bene, molto meno bene. Così meno bene che l’altro giorno al ristorante ho ordinato le lasagne solo perché erano scritte alla lavagna invece che sul menù e non mi sono accorto che il nuovo tirocinante ti guardava. E avevo mal di testa perché ero stato tutto il giorno al computer e mi ero sforzato.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è parte di una serie, nel dettaglio si sviluppa all'interno della prima storia di questa serie. Può essere letta separatamente, come slice of life, ma forse si perde qualcosa. Diciamo che la storia principale era l'altra, questa non sono riuscita a non scriverla perchè non riesco mai a rinunciare al Johnlock almeno a Natale.  
> Scritta sempre per Secret Santa del TCATH per Ilaria.

“La tua valigia è sotto al letto, nel caso la cercassi quando torniamo a casa.” Sono appena fuori da Scotland Yard quando Sherlock fa quest’affermazione.  
John non volta nemmeno la testa verso di lui e si limita a un leggero sbuffo. “Perché dovrei aver bisogno della valigia? Hai accettato un caso senza chiedermi se fossi libero? Ti prego dimmi che non è nella Cornovaglia non prende mai il cellulare e quelle scogliere le odio.”  
“Per le tue cose.”  
“Questo l’avevo intuito visto che ti stai riferendo alla mia valigia, la mia domanda era un’altra. Perché dovrei metterci le mie cose? Quali cose? Per andare dove?”  
“Dove tu voglia andare non posso mica saperlo. Presumo che in questi casi non lo si comunichi al partner.” Risponde Sherlock con un tono di voce che privo d’emozioni. “O dovrei dire all’ex partner?”  
John smette di camminare e si volta verso di lui. “Di che cazzo stai parlando questa volta?”  
“Della tua valigia, John. Delle tue cose. Per andare via. Visto che hai evidentemente deciso di andartene e di lasciarmi ho cercato di comportarmi da persona ragionevole e mostrarti che non devi avere paura di parlarmene.” Lo dice con voce calma, solo venata da sarcasmo come se dovesse spiegare un esercizio di matematica a un ragazzino che non solo non si applica ma proprio non ci arriva. Sherlock ha spesso quel tono ma sono in pochi a riuscire a leggerci dentro qualcosa di più di quello che vuole esprimere.  
“Ma io non voglio andarmene da nessuna parte.” Dice quasi a mezza voce, incredulo.  
“Oh andiamo, è così evidente.”  
“Evidente per chi?”  
“Per me! Evidente per me.” Adesso stanno praticamente facendo una scenata in pubblico, loro che di solito sono così repressi che ci hanno messo un anno ad abituarsi alla candela sul tavolo al ristorante. C’è qualcosa di romantico nel modo in cui sono cambiati insieme, nel modo in cui sono diventati persone diverse riuscendo sempre ad aspettarsi nel cammino, nella crescita.  
“Vuoi le prove? Visto che un tempo ti piaceva tanto sentirmi fare il detective, eccoti le prove.”  
“Mi piace anc-“  
Ma Sherlock non lo ascolta, ormai è proiettato nel suo monologo. “ Due settimane fa ho perso la mia sciarpa preferita e per cinque giorni sono andato in giro per la città senza indossarla e tu non hai fatto commenti quando hai passato anni a fissare il mio collo e ore in bagno a pensarci, ancora prima che stessimo insieme! E questo è il primo segno che non mi guardi più come un tempo.”  
“Ma io-“  
“Secondo. Lunedì ho rinunciato ad osservare il proliferare dei batteri sul lavandino per passare una serata romantica con te, e tu sai benissimo che io non le faccio quelle cose, e tu avevi mal di testa. Mal di testa. Nessuna scusa sarebbe risultata più artificiosa, settimana prossima cosa dirai di avere il ciclo?”  
“Avevo davvero mal di testa. “ Borbotta John consapevole che potrebbero passare dei maiali volanti e nemmeno quelli distrarrebbero Sherlock.  
“E per finire oggi il nuovo tirocinante di Lestrade non mi ha tolto gli occhi di dosso per tutto il tempo della stesura del verbale e tu non hai nemmeno suggerito la sua castrazione chimica quando hai praticamente minacciato di morte Irene Adler solo perché mi mandava dei messaggi sul cellulare. Non ci vuole molto John, è evidente che tra noi è finita. Era solo il brivido della scoperta, della novità e adesso non mi vuoi più. Va bene, va benissimo.”  
“Brividi della novità dopo sette anni? Cosa sono internet explorer che reagisco in ritardo?” A John verrebbe quasi da ridere se non si sentisse così in colpa. “Tutti gli indizi sono giusti ma hai sbagliato a leggerli, genio.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non voglio lasciarti, ho problemi alla vista.”  
“E’ un tumore?”  
“No non è un tumore, cazzo. Ci vedo solo meno bene, molto meno bene. Così meno bene che l’altro giorno al ristorante ho ordinato le lasagne solo perché erano scritte alla lavagna invece che sul menù e non mi sono accorto che il nuovo tirocinante ti guardava. E avevo mal di testa perché ero stato tutto il giorno al computer e mi ero sforzato.”  
“Ah.” La voce di Sherlock è a malapena un sussurro.  
“Già. Non voglio andarmene, non voglio lasciarti nemmeno quando lo voglio. Ho solo bisogno di un paio di occhiali. ”  
Ricominciano a camminare e Sherlock avvicina la sua mano a quella del compagno.  
“John?”  
“Mh?”  
“Perché non mi hai detto che non ci vedi? Perché non sei andato dall’oculista?”  
John rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto e poi si lascia andare a un sospiro. “Perché… perché sto invecchiando, Sherlock. Perché inizio ad avere la sciatica e la vista mi è peggiorata e i capelli ormai sono quasi grigi e sto con un uomo attraente e capace di cogliere ogni singolo dettaglio nelle persone. Non riesco a starti al passo. “  
“Sono sempre stato attraente e non mi è mai pesato rallentare per stare al tuo passo, andare troppo veloce non funzionava così bene nemmeno per me.”  
Silenzio, di nuovo.  
“Ho visto un sacco di cose nella vita, sai? Non ho girato il mondo come te, Sherl, ma ne ho viste. Ho visto la guerra, ho visto la morte, ho visto un sacco di persone, ho visto delle fidanzate la mattina appena sveglie e la sera pronte per uscire.”  
Sherlock mugugna.  
“E ho visto te. Per anni ti ho visto e poi un giorno ti ho visto nel modo giusto e adesso sto perdendo la vista. E non è giusto.”  
“John non stai morendo.”  
“E allora? Sai quante donne ho visto nudo?”  
“Non voglio davvero saperlo.”  
“Sai quanti pazienti ho incontrato, quante pustole ho dovuto esaminare in più di cinquant’anni di vita? E poi tu arrivi ma io sono così cieco da non accorgermene, da non capirlo subito e finalmente quando ho l’occasione di vederti, di vederci per quello che siamo inizio a perdere la vista. Non voglio aver bisogno degli occhiali, non voglio averne bisogno adesso che finalmente sono in grado di vedere te. Dovevo perderla prima la vista e riacquistarla prima. Non doveva succedere adesso che ci sei.”  
“Possiamo chiedere a Mycroft il nome del suo oculista di fiducia.” Ogni tanto a John sembra che Sherlock sia un po’ il cliché del maschio moderno che deve per forza fornire una soluzione pratica a qualcosa che in questo caso è di carattere emotivo. Ma loro hanno sempre fatto così, non sono mai stati tipi da grandi discorsi, loro sono andati sulle scene del crimine per sfuggire a quello che gli stava succedendo nella testa. E, anche se in certi momenti gli piacerebbe che fosse diverso, funziona. Nulla è normale, ordinario tra loro, nulla è come John sognava la sua vita ma nulla ha mai funzionato così bene.  
“Avrei dovuto vederti prima, avrei dovuto esserne in grado.”  
E poi. “Avrei dovuto avere più tempo.”  
E alla fine. “Non avrei dovuto sprecare così tanto tempo.”  
“Forse non è stato sprecato.”  
“Come fai a dirlo?”  
“Perché siamo qui. Tutto quello che è successo ci ha portato ad essere qui, adesso che siamo in grado di viverlo, di capirlo. Pensi che non li abbia visti tutti i momenti in cui sarebbe potuto succedere? Pensi che non ti abbia odiato per non averlo fatto succedere? Pensi che non mi sia odiato? Se fossimo stati un film sarebbe stato qualcosa di ridicolo in cui tu vedi in continuazione la coppia che sta per baciarsi e poi per qualche motivo non lo fa ma sai cosa penso? Penso che se non lo fa è perché non deve farlo. Lui è uno smidollato e lei sta ancora pensando a Dawson-“  
“Hai guardato…?”  
“Stai zitto sono la base per capire gli hipster della nostra stagione. Non credo al destino e a tutte quelle stronzate, e si ho detto stronzate perché ti piace quando uso volgarità e speravo attirasse la tua attenzione, però tutto quello che è successo e tutto quello che non è successo ci ha portato dove siamo ora e io non posso pensare a cos’avrei fatto se a qui ed ora ci fossimo arrivati prima, quando non ne eravamo in grado. Quindi sì la tua vista sta peggiorando, perché non stai diventando cieco, e allora? Metterai gli occhiali e li useremo per dei giochi di ruolo in camera da letto.”  
“Solo in camera da letto?” John si scioglie in un sorriso.  
“E poi l’hai detto tu stesso che io vedo tutto, che problema c’è se quello che vedo adesso devo anche raccontartelo? Tanto l’ho sempre fatto perché anche prima non ti accorgevi di niente.”  
“Stronzo.”  
Un attimo di pausa.  
“John?”  
“Mh?”  
“Potresti aver bisogno di comprare una nuova valigia, forse non ho affrontato la nostra rottura con l’adeguata maturità che professavo prima.”  
“Cosa diavolo hai fatto alla mia valigia?”  
“Diciamo che io non ci guarderei dentro.”


End file.
